Embodiments described herein are related to a catheter suitable for insertion into a vein of a patient. A catheter is a conduit or tube that is inserted into a body cavity, duct or blood vessel. Catheters may be used for various processes in which bodily fluids, medicaments, or other solutions are introduced and removed from the body, such as perfusion, infusion, apheresis, hemodialysis, chemotherapy, or other processes known in the art.